telesconlangfandomcom-20200213-history
Zempachi peoples
, where the Zempachi peoples lived]] The Zempachi peoples, were groups of mysterious peoples lived in the Zempachiland by the Kazugaza lake of west Amutet, what they left are only some ruins, some neolithic tools, some potteries, some cemeteries and few words suspected to be Zempachi languages(names of lakes of that area had the prefix kazu-, names of rivers of that area had the prefix amu-, kazu- and amu- did not correspond to any known language spoken in that area, so the kazu- and amu- prefixes for lakes and rivers are probably from Zempachi languages). The civilization of Zempachi peoples existed from 3000 BK to 1000 BK, the cultures might started much earlier, when the civilization ended, the cities suddenly became abandoned, the peoples became disappeared, it is not exactly known why they abandoned their cities, evidence showed that they were not invaded by other group of peoples, and there are some evidences showing that forests were cleared extensively, and the soil was severely salinized, probably due to over-irrigation, so it seems that the collapse of the cultures of the Zempachi peoples were probably due to the destruction of environment, probably the use of iron tools made them develop the environment extensively, and it was so extensive that they eventually ruined the ecosystem they depended on. It is thought that many Kanic-speaking peoples, many North Akur peoples(and some other Akur peoples), some Songke-speaking peoples some tribes of the Handapachis, some Umbric-speaking peoples, and even some Amutetikam-speaking peoples and some Ulitan-spaking peoples are probably descents of the Zempachi peoples, but no evidence can show that. Traditionally, it is believed that when Akur peoples and tribes of the Handapachis occupied the Zempachiland, the homeland of the Zempachi peoples, the population had gone, leaving only abandoned towns, buildings and fields, however, some new archaeological evidence suggests that one or several genocide events occured in the Zempachiland when the Zempachi peoples became disappeared, also, both legends and archaeological evidence suggest that most remaining Zempachi peoples were enslaved and sold to various groups of peoples, both of which may help explain why Zempachi languages don't have modern descendants. The word "Zempachi" is from the Handapachi language, meaning "the ancient people", the Zempachi peoples had disappeared before they became known by major cultures of the Amutet continent. Archaeological evidence showed that the Zempachi peoples had some horticulture, it seems that they planted a kind of grain called samanga(the form of the word "samanga" was probably from a language of the Zempachi peoples), and they probably had some social hierarchies, but they didn't have any writing system, and didn't adopt any other writing systems, either. Despite having their own unique features, the art style and the architecture style of the Zempachi peoples have a strong influence from the Kaltek people, but the suspected words of Zempachi languages do not fit any other known cultures of the Teles world, it is very possible that the Zempachi peoples do not belong to any known group of people of the Teles world. It is known that the Zempachi peoples had bronze working, and it seems that they were one of the first peoples in Amutet to develop iron working, and it seems that the skill of ironworking of many different groups of peoples were originated from them. It looks that Zempachi peoples are not related to any other known groups, they are not related to the neighbouring Akur peoples, the Kanic-speaking peoples, and the Handapachis, either. Some known Zempachi kingdoms(In Late Central Zempachi form): * Kihan Azu(lit: "Gold Land") * Kihan Situhaga(lit: "Iron Land") * Kihan Kuka(lit: "Bird Land") * Kihan Akə(lit: "Tree Land") * Kihan Kapə(lit: "Stone Land") * Kihan Durisa(lit: "Sun land") Category:Amutet Category:Archaeological cultures of Amutet Category:Prehistorical Cultures